doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon
Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (夢をかなえてドラえもん Make My Dreams Come True, Doraemon) is the third theme song of the Doraemon anime series. It was released on May 11th, 2007, for the third season of the 2005 anime. The original Japanese version was performed by a singer called MAO. Ever since its release, it has replaced Hagushichao as the opening theme of the Doraemon anime series, and has been used as the opening theme for many movies based on said series: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend, The New Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer, Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King, Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~, Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum ~museum Adventure~ ''and The New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of 5~. This song was performed too by Doraemon , Nobita , Shizuka , Gian & Suneo . Two versions of this song have been used for Hindi dubs in India. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 心の中　いつもいつもえがいてる（えがいてる） 夢をのせた　自分だけの世界地図（タケコプタ～） 空を飛んで時間を越えて　遠い国でも ドアをあけてほら行きたいよ　今すぐ（どこでもドア～） 大人になったら忘れちゃうのかな？ そんな時には思い出してみよう シャララララ　僕の心に いつまでもかがやく夢 ドラえもん　そのポケットで　かなえさせてね シャララララ　歌をうたおう みんなでさあ手をつないで ドラえもん　世界中に　夢を　そうあふれさせて やりたいこと　行きたい場所　見つけたら（みつけたら） 迷わないで　靴を履いて　出かけよう（タイムマシン～） 大丈夫さ　ひとりじゃない　僕がいるから キラキラ輝く　宝物探そうよ（四次元ポケット～） 道に迷っても　泣かないでいいよ 秘密の道具で　助けてあげるよ シャララララ　口笛吹いて 高らかに歩き出そう ドラえもん　あの街まで届けばいいね シャララララ　僕らの未来 夢がいっぱいあふれてるよ ドラえもん　君がいれば　みんなが　笑顔になる 大人になっても　きっと忘れない 大切な思い　いつまでもずっと シャララララ　僕の心に いつまでもかがやく夢 ドラえもん　そのポケットで　かなえさせてね シャララララ　歌をうたおう みんなでさあ手をつないで ドラえもん　世界中に　夢を　そうあふれさせて |-|Romaji= Kokoro no naka itsumo itsumo egaiteru Yume wo noseta jibun dake no sekai chizu (takekoputaa!) Sora wo tonde toki wo koete tooi kuni demo Doa wo akete hora ikitai yo imasugu (dokodemo doa!) Otonani nattara wasurechau no kana? Sonna toki ni wa omoidashite miyou Shararara boku no kokoro ni Itsumademo kagayaku yume Doraemon sono poketto de kanaesasete ne Sharararara uta wo utaou Minna de saa te wo tsunaide Doraemon sekaijuu ni yume wo sou afuresasete Yaritai koto ikitai bashou mitsuketara Maiyowanaide kutsu wo haide dekakeyou (taimu mashin!) Daijoubu sa, hitori janai boku ga iru kara Kira kira kagayaku takara mono sagasou yo (yojigen poketto!) Michi ni mayottemo nakanaide ii yo Himitsu no doku de tasukete ageru yo Sharararara kuchibue fuite Takaraka ni arukidasou Doraemon ano machi made todokebaii ne Sharararara bokura no mirai Yume ga ippai afureteru yo Doraemon kimi ga ireba minna ga egao ni naru Otona ni nattemo kitto wasurenai Taisetsu na omoi itsumademo zutto Sharararara boku no kokoro ni itsumademo kagayaku yume Doraemon, sono poketto de kanaesasete ne Sharararara uta wo utaou Minna de sa, te wo tsunaide Doremon sekaijuu ni yume wo sou afuresasete |-|English Dub= Deep within my heart, I've always always been drawing my dreams (Egaiteru) My own secret world map, hiding and holding all of my dreams (Takekoputaa!) Flying through the sky, passing through time, faraway countries Just open up the door, show me all the fantasy!(Dokodemo doa!) Will I forget when I grow up? I always ask myself If that ever happens to me, I will try to remember these days Shalalala! Inside my happy heart There is a dream that's ever-shining Doraemon, your pocket is the key to make my dreams come true Shalalala! Let's sing a song! Everybody, together join along Doraemon, fill the world with dreams! As long as you're here you'll bring us happiness! |-|English translation= Within my heart, I've always, always been drawing (drawing) My personal world map carrying all of my dreams (Takecopter~) Flying through the sky, surpassing time and faraway countries Open this door now, I want to go as soon as possible (Anywhere Door~) Will I forget when I become an adult? If that ever happens, try to remember Shalalalala, in my heart Is an ever-shining dream Doraemon,make it come true with your pocket Shalalalala let's sing a song Everyone,let's hold hands together Doraemon, make the entire world filled with that dream If you've found what you want to do and where you want to go (go) Don't hesitate,put on your shoes and let's go (Time machine) It's fine.You're not alone. I'm right here Let's go and look for some sparkling treasures! (4th dimensional pocket!) Even if you get lost there's no need to cry I will help you with my secret gadgets Shalalalala with a loud whistle Let's start walking Doraemon, we can try to reach the next town Shalalalala in our future There are countless dreams Doraemon, as long as you're here everyone will smile Even if I become an adult, I will never forget all these These important memories, I will cherish them forever Shalalalala, in my heart Is an ever-shining dream Doraemon,make it come true with your pocket Shalalalala let's sing a song Everyone,let's hold hands together Doraemon, make the entire world filled with that dream |-|Hindi (version 1)= Aapni dil me dekho To tumko bhi hamesha Dikhayi degi(dikhayi degi) Ek esi duniya Jaha ho sapne poore Kahito hogi (Helicopta!) Aasman me urke Jaenge hum kahibhi To jaye dur kitnahi Aao dilke darwaze Khol ke pale Har khushi (har khushi!) Jab hum bare ho jaenge to kya yesabh bhul jaenge? Tabbhi hum sab sochenge ki firse hum bachpan giye Shalalalala! Aao hum jaye! Hath pakarke hum urke jaye Pyaar ki khushi ko batenge sabse aage hamara dost he Doraemon. Gallery Trivia *There are also Cantonese and Mandarin Chinese versions of this song.vi:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon *Most international versions of the 2005 anime (excluding TV Asahi's English-language dub) use this song as the opening theme. *The 2015 movie uses the character's version instead of MAO's version Videos Doraemon Opening-Yume wo Kanaete Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon(full version) Yume wo kanaete doraemon Song hindi(version 2).In) DORAEMON - Latest Song - HINDI - 1080p (2014) "夢をかなえてドラえもん" 生LIVE mao 水田わさび 大原めぐみ かかずゆみ 木村昴 Doraemon (UK) - Intro|'English dubbed''' es:Mis sueños se hacen realidad, Doraemonja:夢をかなえてドラえもんvi:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemonzh-tw:實現夢想的哆啦A夢 Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Opening songs Category:Songs sung by Doraemon Category:Songs sung by Nobita Category:Songs sung by Shizuka Category:Songs sung by Suneo Category:Songs sung by Gian